


Of Doctors And Blue Cocktails

by Limebrus



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alien AU, Dreamcatcher, F/F, Hybrid AU, Kinda Weird, crossposted, dream catcher, excerpt from a larger au, preromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Everything was going the way Gahyeon wanted.Except for the coworker who wouldn't leave her alone.





	Of Doctors And Blue Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> prob ooc esp since gahyeon isnt her bubbly self because of her upbringing. also this au is weird, it's alien and hybrid au in one. probably quite confusing, sorry.
> 
> it's also pre-romance except for jiu somewhat flirting

A short, young woman was hurrying through the hallway, silently cursing her internal clock for having yet to grow accustomed to one day being 36 hours long and having to get up while the three moons were still high on the sky. Her body had yet to find an appropriate sleeping pattern during the fifteen hours of darkness Lyria offered.

Her hair was a mess, so were her clothes, and she had had no time to brush the small strands of hair on her long floppy ears.

She could only hope her boss hadn't-

“Doctor Gahyeon.”  
  
The short girl completely froze for a few seconds before slowly turning towards the voice with an apologetic smile, immediately bowing in a 90 degree angle.

“I am sorry doctor Jessica. I will make sure to never come late ever again.”

A sigh escaped the blonde woman, her black wolf ears twitching at the top of her head; at the beginning Gahyeon had been a bit wary around her, her own bunny instincts kicking in, but in the end she had realised what a brilliant doctor and boss Jessica was and she felt nothing but respect for her now.

“It's fine, I know it must be hard. It's not long since you arrived from Earth.” Doctor Jessicaf's voice was understanding. “But with the influx of earthlings and you being the only doctor who currently knows earthling physiology, you must make sure to be on time.”

“Yes, I understand.” Gahyeon finally straightened her back again.

“Good. Go to your awaiting patients.”

Gahyeon nodded respectfully and resumed on her path down the hall, knowing her most vital patient was waiting for her check up.

-

“Hey.”

Gahyeon looked up in surprise, not expecting anyone to be in the rest room at this time of the day; the surprise was quick to change into a scowl as she saw the familiar brown haired dog breed standing by the door. Doctor Minji had been following her like a puppy (no pun intended) since Gahyeon had become an official part of the hospital.

“Doctor Minji.”

The older woman pouted cutely. “I wish you'd call me without the title, Gahyeon.”

Having grown up in South Korea, Gahyeon had no problem with Minji calling her without her title, but seeing as the other woman was older than herself by years it felt wrong of her to not use it. Also, Gahyeon wasn't really looking for friends at the hospital. She simply had no time for a social life, as she was also studying to be able to treat other bunny hybrids as well.

“I'd rather not, Doctor Minji,” Gahyeon answered stiffly.

Minji sighed and shook her head, her long brown hair moving along to the movement. “You're a hard one, Gahyeon.” She laughed slightly. “So I guess that is a no on joining me and some other doctors at the bar tonight?”

Despite her words, there was a speck of hope on Minji's face and Gahyeon could not understand why this woman tried so hard; didn't she take a hint or was she simply just stubborn? She tried this every week and the answer had not changed.  
  
“I have class tomorrow.”

“We both know it starts late. You have more than enough time to join us for a drink or two and get enough sleep before class.”

“Still a no.” Gahyeon got up from the chair she had been resting in and threw away the fruit she had snacked on. “I don't get why you just don't give up, doctor Minji.

At this the older doctor smiled mischievously and winked. “Because you're cute.” With those words she left, leaving Gahyeon quite befuddled.

-

“Okay, what if we make a bet – Oh shit, sorry.”

“Doctor Minji,” Gahyeon said testily, her look a bit harsh as she tried to show her contempt at Minji interrupting her as she was in the middle of putting stings on a deep cut. “I'm sorry for my coworker's interruption.”

The human patient laughed, mirth in his eyes. “It's fine. We're almost done, right?”  
  
Gahyeon nodded curtly and smiled politely. “Yes.”  
  
“A- What kind of method is that?” Minji had walked closer, looking intrigued and her fluffy ears perked. “It looks like the ones we used decades ago. Why don't you just use the gow?”

The gow was a small device which could close open wounds with some odd warm light; it stung minimally and was probably quite safe, but not knowing the technology behind the device yet she didn't feel comfortable using it and her current patient had agreed.

“Doctor Minji, please.”

Minji immediately backed off and went to stand quietly by the door as Gahyeon finished up. “I'll send you a holo message with your next appointment. Call if any complications arise.”

“I will. Thanks, doc,”the middle aged man smiled widely and Gahyeon smiled in return.

“You're even cuter when you smile,” Minji noted as soon as the door closed behind the patient. There was a fondness playing on her lips as she spoke. “So, why don't you use the gow? Has no one taught you? I could teach you if you want.” It was said with a genuine and a kind tone, and though Gahyeon appreciated the offer she was attending university for a reason.

“No thank you. You have to remember the earthlings-” it felt weird for Gahyeon to use the word when she had spent ten years of her life on the planet “- aren't used to medicine being so advanced.”

“Yet they had advanced enough technology to make spaceships and kidnap our people.”

Gahyeon flinched.

Immediately Minji looked apologetic. “Oh, sorry. I know it must be a sore spot for you since-”

“My master was kind and treated me like the granddaughter he never had,” Gahyeon snapped back, anger rising to the surface.

“I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.” It was sincere.

Her master – who had actually insisted she'd call him grandpa – had taught her not to let the anger get the best of her and to forgive when people made mistakes. Gahyeon closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling calmness slowly wash over her. “It's fine.”

“You sure?”

Minji honestly looked worried and guilty at the same time and it would be a lie if Gahyeon didn't feel it tug slightly at her heart; she allowed herself to smile softly, letting it reach her eyes. “Yes.” Minji relaxed at once and returned the smile.

“So, about the bet you barged in here about?”

“Oh right!” Minji's eyes lit up. “You like games right? Video games?”

“How did you know?” Gahyeon was so sure she had never told anyone.

“I asked some earthlings about the device you carried around.”

Ah, the 3DS she had taken with her. “You want us to play a game?”

“Yes! You've played the various sport games in the Gamelator 2500 right?”  
  
Gahyeon nodded; it was a fun machine, which felt more like a simulator than a video game. Kept her fit while she was also having fun, as it had a nice array of genres.

“Great!”

“I haven't agreed though,” Gahyeon pointed out. “What is even in play?"

“Oh, right.” Minji grinned widely. “If I win, you come out with me and my friends tonight. If you win, I'll stop asking.”

Seemed like a good deal and Gahyeon was quite confident in her skills on the different sport games available on the Gamelator.

“You're on.” Gahyeon couldn't deny the surge of excitement she felt.

They agreed to meet at the entertainment building – a place much like the arcades back in Earth – after their shifts ended.  
Minji left her alone for the rest of the shift, which was a welcome quiet.

-

Never ever would Gahyeon had pegged Minji as a person who spent time playing games, but apparently she had been wrong as Minji had absolutely crushed her. Now she had to look into the smug smiling face, bushy tail wagging behind her. Trying to hide her frustration, Gahyeon repositioned her long white ears so they lay down the sides of her head.

“So I'll message you the time and place as soon as I get home.” Minji looked ecstatic; which said quite a lot as no one showed excitement better than the dog hybrids. “You won't regret this, Gahyeon.”

Gahyeon hoped she was right. “But only for a couple of drinks, right?”

“Of course. Just a few hours of your time.”

She could accept this, it wasn't like she disliked Minji; if anything, somehow the dog hybrid reminded Gahyeon of her younger self – which sounded a bit odd considering Minji was the older one of the two. “Okay. I'll see you tonight.”

-

It's not something Gahyeon would admit, but she had spent a long time deciding what to wear; she had quite of bit of earthling clothes as well as Lyrian clothes. The styles and designs were obviously different, with Lyrian clothes being more skin revealing because of the hot climate the planet possessed, but it was also the material themselves. In the end Gahyeon had decided blending in was the better option, since wearing Earthling clothes usually meant everyone else would be giving her sympathetic looks as it most likely indicated she had been one of the Lyrians kept as slaves and pets on Earth; it would have felt like disrespecting the memory of her grandpa.

But if Gahyeon was honest she wasn't too comfortable with Lyrian clothes, as South Korea had been quite conservative and it had an impact on her though she wish it hadn't. She went for the most conservative she had, only her legs and parts of her stomach showing and the clothes were loose, so her skin could breathe in the heat.

It was still bright outside, the sun high up on the sky as she followed the GPS to the bar from the shuttle station; she was happy it was a short walk as the sun was boiling her skin and her fuzzy ears were growing uncomfortably hot.

“Gahyeon! Here!” Minji's voice was unmistakable and Gahyeon immediately spotted her in one of the booths and went over to her, frowning as she noticed no one else was there. Had she arrived early? “Sorry, Yoohyeon and Handong couldn't come so it'll only be us today.” She didn't seem very sorry despite her words.

Wordlessly Gahyeon sat down, happy the bar was dimmed and the air conditioning was working well.

“Have you tried any of the drinks here in Lyria?”  
  
“No, I haven't been drinking ever since I left Earth.” In fact, Gahyeon had only had a few sips of alcohol in her entire life; in South Korea she had only been allowed to legally drink for a year, but it had been a busy year so she had never found the time and now at the age of 21 she still hadn't found the time.

“Then I'll order you a drink, if that is fine?”

“Yeah.”

Minji called over a waiter and spoke quickly with him before returning her gaze at Gahyeon. “So, a doctor at 21. That's quite impressive.”  
  
“Ever since I arrived at gra- at my earthen master's house he began teaching me his skills.”  
  
“So he was a doctor?”

“Yes, he taught me everything and then paid for me to get an official education.” She had been enrolled at the age of fourteen, after having impressed several professors with her skills. She had just finished her studies when the pets and earthling sympathisers had rebelled, with the Lyrian fleet hovering above earth.

No war had broken out as some powerful political figures had managed to convince the leaders of Earth to go along with the demands from Lyria while also convincing Lyria a friendship could be forged, with time. It had been a confusing time and Gahyeon had been at a loss for what to do, especially with her degree, but with many earthlings having come along to Lyria – including the lover of the Lyrian princess – there was a lot of work for Gahyeon. She was grateful the Lyrian princess for having fallen in love with an earthling, because if she hadn't demanded for her lover to come along the earthlings may never have been allowed on Lyria and Gahyeon would have to really start at scratch.

“Oh, I didn't know Lyrians were allowed to get degrees? From what I heard you were treated as-” Minji hesitated.

“Pets,” Gahyeon finished, no bite in her tone. “And it is true. I was an exception, thanks to my master and his influence.” He was an extremely kind old man, which was a weird combination as he had been quite powerful and could appear as cold at times.

“You seem quite fond of him.”  
  
The drinks arrived just then, blue in colour and looking like poison rather than something drinkable. Minji went for a sip without hesitation.

“Yeah, he was like a grandfather to me,” Gahyeon confessed quietly before lifting the glass and taking a careful sip; it was sweet in its taste, with a slightly bitter aftertaste. She liked it.

“Leaving him behind mustn't have been easy.”

A sad smile tugged at Gahyeon's lips. “He died two years ago, a heart attack.” She hadn't dared to mourn the loss until weeks later, having been so terrified she would be sold to someone else since her guardian died. Luckily, grandpa's influence could not even be stopped in death and especially not when she had been put as the sole heir.

“Oh, I'm sorry for your loss then.”  
  


“It's fine.” She had mourned and moved on, now she could remember him fondly as she ought to do. It wasn't the first time she had lost a parental figure in her life; her parents dying on the voyage to Earth had left a few deep cuts in her which had slowly healed thanks to her attentive and loving grandpa.

“Sorry,” Minji sighed. “I promised you a good time and I'm just digging up old wounds.”

“It's fine,” Gahyeon repeated, smiling this time to prove it. She took another sip of the drink. “It tastes really nice, by the way.”

A twinkle was in Minji's eyes. “It's my favourite.”

Regarding the pretty woman before her, Gahyeon decided maybe it wouldn't hurt to have one friend. She could have time for one friend in her busy schedule and they even worked together, so it was like killing two birds with one stone.

“So,” Gahyeon started. “Do you play the sports games often?”

“What? You're still surprised you lost?”

“Yes.”

Minji laughed heartily. “Maybe I'll teach you my tricks one day.”

The conversation flowed without hinge, and Gahyeon felt herself relax in Minji's presence, finally taken in by the infamous puppy charm all dog hybrids seemed to possess. And the drinks certainly helped.  
  
Maybe a little too much.

“Oops,” Gahyeon giggled as she accidentally knocked over her half empty glass. “I'm sorry.” The giggling stopped as guilt seeped in.

“It's fine,” Minji quickly said and grabbed a few napkins, wiping the liquid away. “I should've known a tiny person like you would be a light weight.”

“I'm not-” Gahyeon closed her mouth and pouted. “You're just tall.” Soft fingers pinched her cheeks.

“God, you're so cute when you're pouting,” Minji noted.

“I have the perfect face for aegyo,” Gahyeon declared proudly.

“Aegyo?”

“Yes, where I lived with grandpa, they loved this thing called aegyo.”

“What is it?”

“Cute acts. Here, I'll show you.” Normally Gahyeon would never have done this, but secretly in her home she would pose in front of the mirror or camera while attempting several adorable poses; she had never showed them to anyone before, until now. In rapid speed she did all the classics, not feeling an ounce of embarrassment as she spoke in a baby like tone while posing.

“Wow,” Minji blinked. “I don't know whether I wanna punch you or kiss you.”

“That's what most people feel, when they see aegyo.” Gahyeon giggled to herself as she imagined Minji kissing her; she didn't feel opposed to the thought. “But I was cute right?”  
  
“Yes, very.” Minji emptied her drink in one big gulp and got up. “Come on, let's get you home.”

“Okay.” Gahyeon got up on her feet a bit too fast and she nearly fell again as a dizzy spell hit her, but Minji had grabbed onto her tightly, her hand firm on Gahyeon's naked waist; it felt nice and she sank against the embrace.  
  
“An affectionate drunk, I see.” Minji sounded amused.

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur and when Gahyeon woke up in her apartment, remembering bits and pieces of the trip home, she immediately pulled the blanket over her head and tried to ignore her flaming cheeks.

Gahyeon had always taken pride in acting nothing like the stereotypes of a bunny hybrid, but the alcohol had had an effect on her and she could distinctly remember being excited and clingy on the trip home.

But, admittedly, Gahyeon had had a very enjoyable time and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't say no next time Minji asked.

 


End file.
